


where could he be?

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Lucifer is having one of his bad days after his return from Hell. The Detective comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	where could he be?

Lucifer was having one of his bad days, something that happened occasionally ever since he had returned from Hell right into her house, ash covered and half mad (but with a look of almost tearful relief on his face when he saw her).

The big clue this time was that he was curled up on his bed in a cocoon made up of his vast wings so that no hint of his body could be seen. Many of his primary feathers looked sharp edged and lethal, weapons just by themselves.

Chloe had made it clear that she would do her best to make him feel better on these days, but if he wanted more alone time, she would understand and back off.

Standing in his bedroom, she said now in a mild voice, “I’m looking for Lucifer. Now, where could he be?”

There was no response from the cocoon of white wings.

“I’ll look in his wardrobe, it’s certainly big enough,” Chloe continued.

She walked leisurely over to the wardrobe and opened the door, admiring the clothes neatly hung in a variety of colours within, ranging from dark and neutral to jewel-bright tones.

“Well, I nearly got lost in there, but I didn’t see Lucifer. I thought there was a door to Narnia in the back, but I must have been mistaken,” she remarked casually as she shut the door.

Was that a brief flutter of feathers from the bed she had seen? Did it appear that some of his primary feathers were not so sharp looking now?

“I’ll check under his bed,” Chloe mused.

She bent to have a look under his bed… was that a hint of dark, curly hair she had seen amongst the feathers.

“Whoops, I’ve just seen things I can never unsee, but no Lucifer,” Chloe sighed as she stood back up. “Where could that partner of mine be? I want to kiss him senseless all over.”

The cocoon visibly fluttered and rippled for a moment, as if with silent laughter. Truth be told, Lucifer only kept some shoe boxes containing some of his favourite Louboutin’s underneath his bed, as if they were his private hoard. 

“Well, I guess there’s only one more place he could be,” she said resolutely. “The hot tub. I’m going in!”

“No, Detective!” a husky voice came from the cocoon as the wings slowly receded to reveal a tired looking Lucifer, but with a smile on his face. 

“I would only be with you in the hot tub, darling,” he continued.

Chloe went over to sit on the side of his bed, returning his smile.

“Good to hear,” she said kindly.

FINIS


End file.
